But Hey, Thats Life
by moonbeam-135
Summary: Sirius Black is a player who uses girls; Juliet Summers is the girl with the stone heart who doesn't want to fall in love. What happens when there paths cross, All hell Breaks loose. Seventh year is sure to be crazy. SBOC JPLE RLOC.
1. Juliet

Meet Juliet

Every girl is supposed to dream of finding true love, I mean it's just the way nature planed it. Well nature sure screwed me. I've been told that when people first see me they compare me to an Amazon or a sun Goddess who came to Earth (half the time there just trying to get in your pants it's bloody annoying). Then I've been told that after talking to me for a few minutes people find me crazy, outgoing, smart, pigheaded, obnoxious and on some occasions . . . a bich. I never thought of "true love" because I never believed it existed outside of fairytales. Seriously finding Prince charming never was on the top of my list. Instead I focused on school work and bettering myself. I had crushes, occasionally; I learned that they were pointless that in the end nothing happened. I gained control of these feelings never letting any guy get to close to hurt. My friends say I look at guys to critically and that if I stop putting them through my "test", as they call it, I could have any guy. My "test" is when I don't give a guy any slack until I trust them if they pass they become my friend. That's it. Friendship. No more. Nada. 50 of the time the poor boys expect more for their trouble so we don't stay friends for long. But hey, that's life.


	2. Sirius

Sirius Blacks POV

Girls are great, that about sums it up. Some people may say that I hurt girls and use them but they should know that I don't change. Not for anyone, not ever. I mean I don't even think love exists at least not for me. Short relationships and a one night stand with some hot chick I met not an hour earlier are defiantly more my style. For awhile I did try to find a girl for me who I could have a relationship with, but every time the girls disappoint me with there lack of depth. I mean are there no pretty girls who can actually have a conversation about something other than the latest school drama. I'm I reaching for the moon. I mean seriously (no pun intended I'm so tired of that joke) how so many girls can be so dense is mind boggling. My friends say that I pick the wrong girls to date, that I pick the ones who only care about looks. They say giving a girl a quick smile and charming her into bed is no way to start a healthy relationship. My friends also say that I should choose girls based off there mind not there legs. I may never have true love; I may only ever be a heartbreaker. But hey, that's life.


	3. In A God Damn Millennium

AN: Sadly only Juliet and Jessie are mine. Everything else you can Thank JK for.

Thanks for reviewing I love the feedback. Just so you know the chapters are going to begin to get longer. This is just an intro to the characters (there look, strongest personality traits and how they act around each other). My descriptions are pretty long sorry. Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum I'm going to be late" A blonde girl mumbled to her mother who was strangling her in a hug. "Don't be silly. It's your last year at Hogwarts I get A hug." Alice Summers said to her impatient daughter, but she let her go. The girl, Juliet Summers, turned to face the platform between 9 and 10. Without hesitation she ran through. She set out in search of her two best friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily Evans was a fiery red head with a short fuse. She was about 5'6 ½" with bright emerald eyes, and had wavy hair that went to the middle of her back. She was caring, loyal and ready to jinx anyone who hurt her friends. She loved school and was amazing at charms, potions and pretty much every other subject; she spent every free second in the library. She dated rarely partly because she was focused on school work and partly because her semi-stalker James Potter who most boys were afraid of.

Jessie McClain the shortest of all 3 of the girls at 5'3". She had chin length, curly brown hair, and amethyst eyes surrounded by black square glasses that suited her face. She was the seeker on the Gryffindor house team. She was a good student, but a little bit of a trouble maker when the opportunity presented itself. Jessie was amazing at Transfiguration, and surprisingly history of magic. She seemed like a reserved girl to anyone who did not know her well, though, once you were her friend she was crazy.

The last of the trio was Juliet who was considered the hottest and toughest girl at Hogwarts. She was tall about 5'8" ½", with golden blonde hair that went to her waist and straight across bangs. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue. She was the first girl beater on the Gryffindor house team. For her first couple of years she was asked out all the time. Then she punched Billy Griffin (a boy 2 years her senior) in the nose so hard he had to have extreme bone re-growth just for annoying her and they backed off. She surprised most boys because with her slim figure she did not look too strong. She was smart, her best classes being DADA, and Transfiguration.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on lily, where are you?" Juliet mumbled under her breath. It wasn't like lily to be late and they had said they would meet on the platform 10 minutes before the train left. The train left in 3. She was just about to get on board when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Juliet! Omg I'm so so so sorry I'm late. We had to wait for Petunia who was throwing another hissy fit. What can you do, I mean…"

Juliet cut across her best friend"Lily its ok I was just boarding now to look for Jessie. It was her year to get the compartment so we can go find her together." They turned ready to enter the train when a familiar, but unwanted voice was heard above the crowd.

"Evans, Hey Evans wait." Said the boy the two girls knew well.

"James" the said under there breath as the turned to face Lily's stalker.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Two girls turned around to face two absolutely gorgeous guys who would make any girls weak in the knees. Any girls but them, that is.

The first Boy was James Potter a.k.a. Lily's stalker. He was a tall boy, about 6'1" with messy, dark brown hair and eyes that looked like melted chocolate and matched his round glasses. He was one of the infamous Marauders. He was one of the Chasers on the Gryffindor house team. He loved Quidditch, pranks and Lily.

Next to James was the Boy everyone knew as the Hogwarts Heart Breaker, Sirius Black. He was the hottest most desired boy at Hogwarts. With His height of 6'3", black hair and smoldering grey eyes it was easy to see why. He even had a "fan club" of girls who waited hopping that they would get the chance to go out with him. He was the other beater on the Gryffindor team. He loved pranks, quidditch and most of all girls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Evans, Hi, I just came to congratulate you on becoming Head girl" James said"And I wanted to know where the heads meeting is held. Did you get my letters I sent a lot, but never got a reply so I wasn't sure?"

"Yes Potter" lily hissed "I did get your letters ALL ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY SEVEN OF THEM! AND TO ANSWER THEM ALL ON I WILL NEVER IN A GOD DAMN MILLENNIUM GO OUT WITH YOU!" her voice clamed down and a questing look came to her face. "Why do you need to know when the heads meeting is?"

"Because" he said with a grin "I'm head boy."

With that lily stormed off leaving Juliet alone. After a few seconds of shock James followed Lily Leaving Juliet and Sirius.

"By the way Summers" Sirius said as he started to board the train "You look as amazing as ever if you ever want to hang out…"

Juliet interrupted him knowing what came next "Black you finish that sentence and you'll end up like Billy." With that she flipped him off and went to find her friends leaving him to watch her go.

"God she hot." He mumbled and hopped on the train.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juliet caught up with Lily and they both began to rant about there encounter with either boy as they searched for Jessie. By the time they got to the compartment they were fuming. They slammed the door shut and the brunet looked up from her book.

Immediately she asked "What did Potter and Black do now?" the other two got began to rant about the boys that drove them mad. Before they knew it they were at home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: guys I really really love getting reviews. This is my first story so feedback is great. If any of you noticed I gave a shout out to "Say Anything" with the line in a god damn millennium that Lily says to James. I wasn't sure what length to make the chapter so tell me if it's good. Anywho tell me what you think.


	4. Like a princess in a tower

AN: again anything/one you don't recognize is mine. Everything else Belongs to JK.

I want to thank you for the reviews. I love criticism. A special thanks to Pseudonymismy Pseudonym who actually helped a lot. To all who love Sirius a **warning** he is a bit of a jackass in the beginning don't worry as the story continues you see a nicer side of him and get deeper into his character. This chapter is a little more James and lily. Please review I love input and I hope you all keep reading.

PS: I am the world's worst speller. Just so you know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sorting ceremony was the same as it is every year. The Gryffindor first years looked like they had some potential though they were obviously a little nervous. Before the feast Dumbledore stood up to address the hall.

"I know that all of you wish to start eating, but I must make some small announcements. First and Foremost the Forest is forbidden unless you wish to die at the hands of horrible creatures. Second I'm proud to say that this year's head boy and head girl will be James Potter and lily Evans." The crowd was astonished that one of the biggest trouble makers I Hogwarts history was being made head boy but they still clapped "that is all for now enjoy the feast." Everyone ate and laughed until they were worn out. The students started to trope out of the hall James and Lily bring up the rear.

They were just about to leave the hall when Professor Dumbledore stopped them "Now that you two are officially head boy and girl I can show you to your new dorms. Follow me please."

The two students exchanged confused looks, but followed there headmaster.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie looked around and realized that she had lost her two friends. She could have sworn that they were right behind her. She had walked with the Gryffindor up to the common room when she got there she realized they weren't. Jessie ran up stares to get her worn copy of _**"Pride and Prejudice"**_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juliet walked far behind the group of annoying first years turning to take the long way back to the common room. She just did not feel like dealing with people right now. After taking a lap around the castle Juliet decided to go and get "Lyra" her guitar. She turned and made her way to the Dorm. On entering the common room she noticed the lack of people. There were a few first years, the Marauders (minus James), and Jessie curled up by the fire with her book. She walked over to her friend to say hi and that she was going for a walk. She grabbed Lyra and was off. Little did she know a certain Marauder was not far behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore led them through winding passages ways until they reached somewhere in the far end of the castle. He stopped in front of a large blank wall and knocked three times. Suddenly two double doors appeared in front of them.

"Welcome to your new dormitories. This includes a common room, two bed rooms one for each of you, and a bathroom. I hope you find everything to your liking. Now I must be off feel free to invite your friends. Oh and don't forget two knock three times."

The tow head stepped into their new room and all they could say was "Wow"

"This is amazing." Lily whispered.

They walked into a huge room that was mainly crimson and gold. Bookshelf's lined the wall, and there were two desks, there was a fire place surrounded by chairs and a couch. On the far wall there was a stair case leading to the rooms. The most breath taking part of the room was the window that covered almost the entire wall. It had a spectacular view of the lake with mountains behind it. Lily walked up the stairs to explore her room. It was beautiful. There was a bed with green sheets that matched the canopy, the walls were a beige color, and there was another beautiful view. She left to get her friends to show them her new room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie didn't realize that everyone had gone to their room except her and one other until he spoke.

"Hey, Jessie"

She jumped breaking her reading trance. She turned to Remus Lupin one of the marauders. He was a sweet boy about 6'4", with sandy hair, and honey colored eyes. He followed rules more than the other boys but still had his fair share of detentions. He was an amazing student One of the top students in the class every class was his favorite. He was the only one of the marauders that the girls were friends with.

"Hey Remus" Jessie replied "How was your summer?"

"OK, I didn't do very much. It was a little bit lonely; the guys were all away, How about you?"

"Basically the same, I was home the whole time so I mostly read." Jessie answered with a shrug. "I really got into some for my mother's old books, she is a muggle. This is one of

them" she pointed to the book in her hands "I've become addicted to it; I've read it like 5 times."

They continued talking for a long about anything that came to mind until Lily came and dragged Jessie away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juliet walked up the many stairs leading to her favorite spot; the highest tour in the castle. You could see for miles around when you were up there it was inspiring. Almost no one knew how to get up to the top because the door was hidden; you had to walk through a wall like on a platform. This tower was once used as a detention room, but after awhile they stopped. Juliet discovered this room this room while leaning against the wall in first year now she spent most of her time there. She reached the top right as the sun was setting. Juliet put up the protection spells to keep her from falling off the wall and sat. She started to work on her newest song not thinking someone was listening.

_I don't want to be locked away_

_Like a princess in a tower _

_Stuck in a gilded cage, I can't escape_

_waitin' for prince charming to set me free_

_Don't you see that's just not for me…_

_Cause I'm the girl who saves her self_

_Don't need protection from anyone else_

_I'm no Cinderella waiting for an escape_

_I just want to get out… out of this place_

Juliet heard clapping from behind her breaking her trance. She turned around to see none other than Sirius Black. She groaned putting her head n her hands.

"What do you want Black" she spat.

"WOW someone's defensive. What don't want anyone to hear you play?' Sirius said

"I have to go" Juliet mumbled she started to leave almost running towards the door.

"Wait, Juliet, wait" when she pushed past him, Sirius grabbed her wrist pulling her close "I said wait. Why do you practice up here? I mean you're really good and it seems lonely"

Juliet glared at him "Let go."

"If you would be so kind to answer my question, I will" Sirius said realizing how close they were, only a few centimeters away. His stomach did a flip when he looked in her eyes.woa he thought that was weird but he ignored it.

"Nobody at school has ever heard me play or sing before. There are you happy. Now let me go." Juliet felt self conscious standing there, but didn't let it show. Sirius let go and she turned t o leave. When reached the door she paused

"Did you really think I was good?"

"Absolutely amazing, actually." A frozen Sirius replied.

"Thanks."

She left him to think.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juliet and Jessie were being forcibly dragged through the hall way buy Lily.

"I feel like I should be blowing a rape whistle." Juliet mumbled to Jessie she snickered.

When Lily stopped and knocked on the door the girls gave her a confused look but step inside. Their jaws dropped as Lily announced.

"Girls welcome to the heads common room."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking" Jessie said

"SLEEP OVER!" the girls screamed

Little did they know 4 boys were thinking the same thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hey what do you guys think? I hope you like it. Now Juliet's reaction will be explained and no she DOES NOT have stage fright, k. I need away to introduce Remus I thought this would be good. The song Juliet sings tell me if you like it because I'm not sure if I do.

Again I love all reviews and constructive criticism is great. Thanks!


	5. I would like to propose a toast

AN: again I only own the unfamiliar

AN: again I only own the unfamiliar.

So every one thanks for the reviews, this just a chapter with hanging out in it there isn't much to it.

Enjoy.

--

4 boys sat in a circle on the floor surrounded by mountains of food and sweets. They were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They were all laughing, and eating until Sirius cleared his throat to get the others attention.

"My fellow marauder's today is the beginning of a wonderful new year." He paused as they clapped "I propose a toast may this year be filled with more pranks, girls, Quidditch and last but not least Maraudering Then ever before!" again he held for applause but before he could start up again the boys heard a girlish yell from next door. They looked at each other with knowing smiles.

"Shall we?" Sirius asked his friends. They stood and left the room.

--

The girls had put two extra beds in the room, filled it with sweets from the kitchen, and put the music on high. They each sat on there own bed. Juliet stood up and the two others fell silent.

"My good friends I would like to propose a toast. May this year be filled with fun, good grades, and getting those Marauders back."

"Here, here!" Lily and Jessie replied.

"Now, whose up for some truth or dare, Hogwarts style!" she pulled a vile from her pocket.

Jessie said nervously "Juliet that isn't what I think it is… is it?"

"Yes it's Veritaserum; I swiped it from ol'sluggy after the feast." Her grin became even larger "I figured out how much we need to take for just a few seconds. Who wants to go first?"

The door suddenly opened and the Marauders barged in.

"I will" Sirius said as he plopped himself on Juliet's bed, James sat down next to Lily and she glared at him. Remus sat down on Jessie's bed and said hi to the girls. Peter sat on the floor.

"Hey girls, lovely PJ's" Sirius said while staring a Juliet who was wearing mini-shorts and a tight tank top, lily also blushed suddenly realizing how short her nightgown was. Juliet turned around as if she was about to slap him then decided not to.

Practically growling Lily said "Potter you and your friends need to…"

She was interrupted by Juliet who had a scheming look on her face

"Go down to the common room so we can all fit." Lily and Jessie both gave her a look that said "what the bloody hell are you doing".

"Come along girls, you'll see."

--

Both parties moved all of there stuff into the huge heads common room. They all gathered around the fire in a semi-circle. Juliet stood in the center waiting for everyone to get settled.

"Ok, this is the way were going to play we will start out with simple questions that get progressively harder, each person must take Veritaserum for the truths, and none of the dares can put anyone in danger. Is that clear?" There was a mumble of agreement from the group. "Then Sirius you're first. Truth or Dare?"

Without hesitation Sirius said "truth." He walked up to take the potion.

"Who has a question for Sirius?" Juliet asked with a grin.

Jessie was the first to think of one "Have you ever made out with an imamate object

You could see his face twist in shock as he lost the ability to control his words. Before he could even think about stopping himself he blurted out.

"Use to make out with pillows when I was eleven because I wanted practice." his hands slapped over his mouth. Every one was laughing hysterically at what they just heard. Sirius gained control of his lying ability when everyone stopped he began to talk.

"Ok, Ok. That was funny but now it's my turn. Juliet, truth or dare?"

"truth." And she took the potion.

"Now here's my question. What is the biggest secret you have kept from Lily and Jessie?" Juliet looked at her friends faces they nodded showing her they were okay with the question.

"Now the only reason I didn't tell you guys is because I thought you would be mad. Remember in fifth year when I got that bandage around my stomach form a "quidditch accident" over the summer? It really was a bandage to cover theses." She lifted up her shirt so it only covered her bra.

"No way, you didn't" Lily and Jessie said together seeming some what upset. The Boys just looked impressed. Running up her side was a pattern of black stars, her bell button had a small barbell going though it. She looked at her friends with a huge grin on her face.

"Isn't it fab? You know I didn't tell you because I thought it wasn't the right time to say anything. I knew you wouldn't approve, lily, and I knew you would have wanted me to take you, Jessie, so I hid it."

James looked at Juliet with admiration "Your parents let you get that?"

"They don't exactly know. My older sister signed the consent from. They would flip if they found out."

"That's just like you, eh Padfoot." James grinned at his friend. The three girls looked questioningly at the boys.

"I'll show you" Sirius said standing up and removing his shirt. On his left shoulder there was a nautical star. "It seems we have more in common than you thought, Summer

Juliet rolled her eyes "Yeah we should become Best buddies, Black." You could feel the sarcasm in her voice. She quickly changed the subject.

"Alright Lily, truth or dare?" Juliet asked her friend.

"Well since no one has picked it dare, I will." She said "Please think of a good one."

"Oh don't worry, Lils" Juliet replied "Boys, any suggestions?"

"I know!" Remus said "Lily you must run around the school, go stand out side the great hall, and yell at the top of your lungs "Here filch-y, filch-y filch." Then return here as if nothings happened." Lily's face looked as if she had been asked to murder someone, to her breaking the rules was just as bad. She thought for a moment weighing her options.

"I'll do it but someone has to come to make sure I do it, so I'm not alone"

"I'll come with you lily" James said "That way if were caught we can say we heard something. I mean we are heads so it would make sense."

"Yeah that's actually a really good idea James." Lily said the surprise was evident in her voice. We watched as they walked out of the room. After breaking from there frozen state of shock Juliet and Jessie looked at each other amazed.

"**Was lily just **_**nice **_**to **_**James?!**_" They could not believe what they had seen.__

--

Jessie and Remus moved to the other side of the room and started having a discussion about ancient runes; a class that Juliet and Sirius did not take. Peter had already fallen asleep in a pile of food. This left Juliet and Sirius to talk to each other.

"So Summers what's new?" Sirius said taking the seat next to Juliet.

"What do you want Black?" she sighed, she new that he wanted something.

"I just wanted to ask why you practice on the roof? I mean the Gryffindor's would love for you to sing in the common room."

"Lily and Jessie don't even know I can sing. They have seen my guitar and they've asked me to play for them, but I don't like to sing in front of people. It's too personal. You know?"

Sirius was about to say something when lily and James barged into the common room.

"Mission complete." Lily said plopping down in her seat "I can't believe I broke a rule."

Jessie and Remus did not join in again and Peter remained sleeping leaving lily, James, Sirius, and Juliet to finish the game.

"Ok it's my turn to pick" lily stated "Ahh… Juliet, truth or dare?"

"Dare" she said with a smile "I know you're horrid at dares so I'm safe."

"She right" lily agreed "boys want to help a girl out…"

They stayed up passed twelve laughing and having fun it was the first time they hadn't gotten into a fight.

--

AN: Ok, I hope you liked this chapter and I'm so sorry for the long update time. Juliet and Sirius find that they have something else in common. I love reviews that actually mean something. The ego boost is great and all but criticism is my best friend!

Any who I'll try to up date quickly.

You all rock.


	6. an

Hi Readers,

Hi Readers,

I can't say this enough I am super super super sorry!! I went on vacation last week and came back with the biggest writers block ever. I think there is something in the water in Paris. Just so you know the next chapter might take a little bit of time. Please don't give up on my story I'll update as soon as I can. I'm working on the next chapter slowly but surely. I will love you forever if you continue to read.

Love,

Moonbeam-135


	7. I swear, we should all be committed

Juliet groaned propping herself on her elbows she looked around realizing she wasn't her dorm

AN: See I told you I would up date eventually, it just took me about 3 months. I am soooooo sorry. My writers block would not go away. Any-who you know I love reviews so please tell me what you think.

I love you all

--

Juliet groaned propping herself on her elbows she looked around realizing she wasn't her dorm. She looked around her and realized that Sirius was lying less than a foot away. Her memory came flooding back. They had all had a sleepover in the heads room, and surprisingly she had fun. She looked around again this time noticing that the clock read 7:00 am and that Jessie and Remus were gone.

"Probably went to the library or something. Bloody bookworms could have woken me up." She mumbled under her breath. It was a Sunday and classes started tomorrow so Juliet Decided to spend it having fun. She went back to the seventh year's girl's dorm and put on her jogging outfit (a pair of crimson sweet pants, a yellow-gold sports bra and a hoodie that matched her pants). She loved to run in the morning the grounds were always so peaceful. Juliet went down to the kitchen to get a bottle of water for her run and was off.

--

Juliet took her usual route around the lake; she liked seeing the giant squid swimming right below the surface. It was unseasonably warm and she soon had discarded her sweet shirt and tied it around her waist. She was relieved to see the rock she used as her half way rest stop. She plopped down, took a huge gulp from her water bottle, and lay back onto the rock. She decided sitting in the sun for awhile would be nice the sky was clear and there was a slight breeze. After sitting for a half an hour she got up, stretched, and was about to start running, when she noticed someone coming from the opposite direction she had come. She knew who it was right away.

"Oh great." She mumbled as he waved still quite a distance away. He was topless wearing black mesh shorts. There was something resembling a white shirt tucked into the side of his pants. Juliet knew it was useless to run now, he had seen her and she was fast but Sirius could catch her if he wanted to. He slowed to a stop right in front of her.

"Summers, fancy meeting you hear" Sirius said his signature crooked grin plastered on his face.

"Black, I'm surprised to see you up. When I left you were practically in a comma."

"You're surprised! If I do remember correctly you're always the last one out of the dorms in the morning."

"Yes, after I get up at 5:00am to go for a jog."

"Oh" he sighed defeated "I didn't know that. Well, I learn something knew every day don't I."

"It's a wonder that you can learn anything with that thick head and huge ego." She smirked at the thought of him learning.

"Oh, now your gonna get it Summers!" Sirius said pretending to be angry. Juliet took off running Sirius not far behind. She knew he would catch her but she ran her hardest, his footsteps not far behind. Suddenly Sirius tackled Juliet to the ground and started tickling her.

"St...Stop it Bl...ack!" Juliet managed to gasp out between giggles. After a couple minutes he stopped and rolled over so they were both lying on their backs looking. Juliet couldn't stop laughing pretty soon Sirius started laughing to.

"We" giggle "must" giggle "look like lunatics." Juliet said making them both laugh more. They finally quieted down still breathing heavy, Juliet realized how close their heads were, and Sirius seemed to be getting closer.

"Juliet, I …" Sirius started but was suddenly interrupted by Juliet standing.

"Goodbye, Black." She said her voice was so cold it could make hell freeze over. She started to jog back the castle. Her heart was racing and her only thoughts were "God I hate that moron." and "What a bloody git."

--

"What the Hell was that!?" Sirius said completely perplexed. He began to run in the other direction still confused.

"We were getting along, or we seemed to be. We were kidding around and she just goes all bitchy." Sirius thought. He tried to clear his thoughts of her during his run, but he couldn't get her face out his head. He kept seeing those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. It felt right to be around her, but apparently not for her. Sirius barely talked to any one as he ate breakfast. He ignored his fan girls in the common room; he just walked in and went to the dorm to take a shower.

--

Juliet was freaking out in her head. To everyone else she just seemed unusually quite, but inside it was a constant stream of "OMG did I just hang out with black" and "It was just a moment of insanity nothing to freak out about" The second she hit the doors she went to lily's room and Knocked on the door.

"Please be hear lil please!" she begged silently. The door opened and there was Lily.

"Hey Juliet what's up?'' lily asked her friend, a little confused.

"Oh nothing much just wanted to know if I could use your shower." Juliet said a tad bit nervous about not telling lily the whole truth.

"Sure, up the stairs to the left. The clean towels are in the closet."

"Thanks lily you are a life saver." Juliet said silently thanking her for also not asking questions. The warm water washed away her troubles. Juliet finally relaxed.

--

Juliet got out of the shower, dried her hair with magic, put on clean clothing, and went down to talk to lily. She sat down on the comfy couch next to her lily was organizing the rounds.

"Where were you this morning I got up and you were gone so I assumed you went on your jog. Your back a lot latter than usual." Lily said not looking up.

"I was delayed by a certain Marauder." Juliet said rolling her eyes "He is such a pain. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go eat lunch then go for a fly, maybe play some quidditch." Lily looked up with a huge grin that Juliet knew meant yes. Contrary to popular belief Lily loved quidditch and was quite good. Lily said that she was to busy to tryout and once she found out that James was on the team she pretended to hate it. Jessie and I can sometimes convince her to come out with us, when no ones around.

"I'll get my broom." Lily said and was gone in a flash. Juliet just started to smile at her friend's eagerness; she probably had not been on a broom all summer.

--

They raced down to the kitchens trying not to be seen considering Lily was caring a broom. They ran up to the picture of the fruit and tickled the pear. Just then they heard a sound from around the corner. They yanked open the door and tumbled in managing to fall in the process, Causing them to crack up.

"This is the second time I've looked like a mad man today." Juliet said once they had collected themselves. "I swear I should be committed! It's not even funny."

"Yes, you should be committed everyone already knew that." Lily said with out missing a beat "Don't worry we'll visit you in your nice rubber room."

"Hey you were laughing like a maniac too and you were sneaking around with that broom. To afraid that Potter will love you even more once he finds out you love quidditch?" Juliet taunted her friend. They just realized that all the house elves were starring at them with worried expressions.

"We'd like 3 peanut butter and banana sandwiches, 3 bottles of water, and 3 really big chocolate chip cookies if you don't mind." Juliet asked the nearest elf who ran off quickly. If about five minutes he was back with a basket in his hand.

"Here you are, miss" he said in a squeaky house elf voice. They waved goodbye and left the kitchen.

"Where are we off to now?" lily asked "and why did you get 3 sandwiches?"

"We are going to save a friend from the dark depths of the library."

--

The two girls crept into the library and began to look for there friend. They reached Jessie's favorite table in the middle of the library and saw her. There were a stack of books a mile high on ether side of her, she was madly scribbling on a piece of parchment. Juliet snuck up behind Jessie and covered her eyes.

"Guess who" said Juliet talking in an American accent.

"Let's see, who is the only one of my friends who is enough of a five year old to do this, hmmm… that's a really hard one… Juliet." Jessie replied her voice dripping with sarcasm. She did this every year, freak out about classes and run to the library studying. The only time she was not her calm relaxed self.

"We are going to play quidditch, come on." Juliet said closing her friend's book.

"Hey, I was reading that!"

"Well you can get it back when we are done." Lily chimed in "come on Jessie it will be fun!"

"Fine let's go"

--

"Weeeeeeee!" Juliet screamed like a small child, she loved her broom.

"Juliet wait up!" her two friends called after her

"Catch me if you can." Juliet replied and the three were off. Juliet did a couple laps around the pitch with the others on her tail. When the others landed a few minutes after her she started to ask.

"Can we pleeeeeeeeeease play a game! Please, please, pleeeeeeeease!" Knowing the answer would be yes she went to get the balls. They always played one on one with the third person as a ref. whom ever made it to 250 first won. They decided that Lily and Juliet would go first and Jessie would ref.

The game was close tied up for most of it both the girls played there hardest. First lily was in the lead then Juliet scored twice, now she was in the lead. The girls were too caught up in the game to realize that they had fans watching them. In the end Juliet won because she played Quidditch more often. She scored the winning goal (with lily one goal from winning) and began to do her victory lap around the post when they herd clapping from the stands. The girls turned to see the infamous Marauders.

"Well done lily," Potter yelled from the stands lily looked mortified "I didn't even know you could fly! You're amazing, I mean you almost beat Summers and she one of the best on our team! You should try out for the open chaser position! I'm sure you could get it." He finished his rant right as the girls hit the ground. Lily's look of terror was now pure hatred.

"Summers want to play 3 on 3." Sirius Suggested "James, Remus and I against Evens, McClain and you. One Chaser, one seeker and one beater on each side, come on it will be fun."

"Lets crush them." lily said with a glare filled with so much hatred it scared her friends. Lily and James played chaser, Jessie and Remus played seeker, and Juliet and Sirius took there normal positions as beaters Peter who did not fly well was the ref.

"Alright everybody" Peter said in his squeaky voice "One, Two three." He threw up the Quaffle and let the Bludgers go. They were off, stating the most exciting Quidditch game in Hogwarts history.

--

The 6 students collapsed onto the closest couch in the common room. There cloths were covered in mud, and they were all exhausted.

"So boys" lily said with a grin "How does it feel?"

"How does what feel dear lily flower?" James replied.

"Well I thought it was obvious" lily said standing in front of James "HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE BEAT BY GIRLS!" She yelled so the whole common room could hear "I WOULD JUST LIKE EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT JULIET SUMMERS, JESSIE McCLAIN, AND I, LILY EVENS, JUST BEAT SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN, AND JAMES POTTER IN A 3 ON 3 GAME OF QUIDDITCH." Everyone in the common room gasped and began to mumble. Lily's grin was so big it made the Cheshire cat look normal.

"LILY IS RIGHT, WE LOSS FAIR AND SQUARE. I PERSONALLY TIP MY HAT TO YOU FOR BEATING US." As James announced there defeat Lily's grin disappeared. She said a quick goodnight to her friends and went to the heads common room. James realized she was leaving quickly followed.

"They are going to end up married someday." Sirius said to Juliet as he watched his friend disappear through the doors.

"I hate to agree with you Black but you may be right." Juliet said a small smile on her lips.

--

YAY, finally this chapter is finished. It gave me such a headache. Any way you no the drill review. Please, please, please! I beg you! Thanks a ton for waiting

Moonbeam


End file.
